1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel tamper-resistant connector assembly for selective electrical coupling of a male coaxial connector to a female coaxial connector.
2. Background Art
Cable television distribution systems typically utilize junction boxes or directional taps at specific remote locations for distributing the signal to multiple residences or apartments. A typical directional tap may be located on a telephone pole, in a stand-alone box or a wall-box, a roof mounted box, or an underground box. Each directional tap may typically include, for example, eight separate output ports for distributing the signal transmitted to the directional tap via a distribution cable, to eight individual locations. For example, separate residence or apartment would be connected to a different output port by a separate service cable.
The directional tap output ports are typically configured as a female coaxial connector having an externally threaded body. The female connector body is electrically connected to the bus cable ground sheath. The female connector includes a center conductor socket electrically insulated from the connector body. The center conductor socket is in electrical contact with the distribution cable center conductor which carries the transmitted signal. In the typical installation, a male coaxial connector is coupled to the end of the service cable for connection to an output port. The male connector has a metal outer body with a rotating internally threaded flange which mechanically secures the male connector to the female connector. The male connector body is in electrical contact with the service cable ground sheath. The male connector also permits the service cable insulated center conductor to protrude therefrom. When the male connector is attached to the female connector the service cable center conductor is inserted into the female connector center conductor socket. When the male connector is attached to the female connector, the center conductors of both cables are electrically connected. Similarly the ground sheaths of both cables are electrically connected.
Current disconnect procedures require the installer to locate the line to be disconnected and unscrew the male service cable connector from the connected directional tap output port female connector. The disconnected line is then typically wrapped with a blue or orange tape for disconnection identification. Finally, a terminating device is mounted on the open port preventing access to the cable signal. One such type of termination device is a tamper-resistant terminator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,386. In addition, in many cases, the male connector is cut from the end of the service cable to discourage unauthorized connection of cable service.
The total time in disconnecting service at a directional tap depends upon the location of the directional tap. As mentioned earlier, the directional tap may be mounted on a telephone pole, a wall-box, a roof mounted box, or an underground box. The estimated average time of disconnection of a service cable is 2 minutes and 18 seconds for all combined directional tap locations. This estimated average is a true time average for a properly labelled service cable. If the line to be terminated is not property labeled, it is estimated that approximately 49 seconds may be added to the average time for disconnection of service. The extra time results from the installer having to locate and label the service cable to be disconnected from the directional tap output port. Where extra time is required to locate and label the service cable, the total time is now approximately 3 minutes and 7 seconds.
For the installation of cable service, in a residence where a service cable is already in place but disconnected according to the above-described procedures, an installer must perform specific tasks to complete the cable service connection. First the installer needs to locate the line for connection to the directional tap. This procedure requires for the line to be found and the line labelled with the last two numbers of the address if necessary. The installer next attaches a new protective weatherboot and new male connector, if necessary, to the end of the cable line. The installer next attaches an installment month label.
The directional tap is then prepared for having the service cable connected thereto. First, an open output port must be found for connection of the service cable. The termination device is removed from the selected available output port. The output port is cleaned with a wire brush to remove any rust or debris collecting therein due to inactivity. The male connector is then screwed onto the output port female connector and tightened with a wrench. The protective weatherboot is then packed with a silicone gel and pushed flush with the directional tap for a water-proof fit. Upon completion of these tasks, the connection of cable service is now completed. The total average estimated time for all types of directional tap locations to complete the installation process is approximately 4 minutes and 28 seconds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved secure, tamper-resistant connector for selective connection and disconnection of cable service at a directional tap.